He's back and knows them
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: This is a sequel to He Came Back And Met Them...I hope you all like! please PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you! Rated T to be safe.


Temperance was sitting in her office when her phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered, typing the last sentence of the chapter one handed.

"Yes, Miss Brennan, this is Mrs. Peterson from West D.C. High School."

"Is everything okay? Is Parker alright?" She asked immediately. The girls went to West D.C. Elementary School still, since they were nine years old, and Mike went to a preschool near their home.

"Yes, Parker is fine, but you see…Miss Br--"

"Doctor. Doctor Brennan." Temperance corrected the woman.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan…Parker got into a physical altercation at lunch today. We don't tolerate this kind of thing, so it's necessary that you come pick him up." The woman replied.

"Parker got into a fight?" Temperance asked out loud.

"He what?" Booth roared as he entered his partner's office. Temperance's eyes went wide as he stormed over and grabbed the phone from her. "This is Parker's father. What happened?" He asked loudly. Temperance stood up quickly and walked around her desk, trying to grab the phone from him.

"Booth…"

"Why wasn't I informed?" Booth asked.

"We tried calling your cell phone, Mr. Booth. No one answered." Mrs. Peterson said.

"What about his mother?" Temperance asked, taking the phone back from Booth.

"We were informed that she was out of town at the moment."

"She what?" Temperance asked. Rebecca was supposed to be home. Parker was supposed to go to her house that night. "Hold on." She said, then covered the speaker. "She said that Rebecca is out of town." Temperance told Booth, making him even angrier. He pulled out his cell phone as Temperance continued to talk. "Yes, I'll be there to pick him up. Good-bye." She said, hanging up her phone and facing her partner, who was pacing around the room.

"Rebecca, what are you talking about?…You're what?!" He yelled. "You can't just leave him, Rebecca…I don't care that Drew wants to leave…yes, I know that now you have another daughter…that's no excuse…Rebecca…Rebecca? Rebecca!" He shouted before closing his phone. Temperance remained at her spot, looking at Booth.

"Booth…?" She said quietly as he sat on her couch.

"She's leaving. Her and Drew are taking their daughter Sara and moving to Ohio." He said, putting his head in his hands.

"Parker…he'll be crushed." Temperance whispered. Booth took a deep breath and stood back up.

"Speaking of Parker, we need to go pick him up." Booth said, his anger returning full force as Temperance grabbed her coat and followed him to his car.

It was a silent ride until they got about a mile from the school.

"Booth." Temperance said, noticing his white knuckles that were gripping the steering wheel. When he didn't answer, she repeated herself. "Seeley…"

"What, Temperance?" He snapped, catching her off guard. She just stared at him. He saw, and apologized. "I'm sorry, Bones. I just can't believe Parker got into--"

"That's what I wanted to talk about." She interrupted him, finding a sudden interest in her sleeve. "Give him a chance to explain."

"What?"

"You don't know why Parker did what he did. There could be a reasonable explanation--"

"Bones, there's no explanation for fighting, especially in school." Booth said, pulling into the parking lot. "I raised Parker to know that." He opened the door and Temperance was about to get out of the car when Booth held his hand out. "Maybe you should stay in the car." Temperance's jaw dropped and she glared at him. She took a deep breath and clenched her teeth, nodding.

It only took Booth about ten minutes to retrieve Parker, and when they came out, Temperance could see that Parker was upset. Booth was talking to Parker as they entered the vehicle.

"Parker Michael Booth, you are fourteen years old. You need to act like it, and fighting isn't--"

"Dad! It wasn't my fault! Tyler--"

"I don't care what Tyler did, Parker. That's enough. This isn't up for discussion." Booth said as he pulled away. Temperance simply put her head in her hand and looked out the window. "You're grounded for a week."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to mom's." Parker yelled from the backseat. Booth tensed up at his son's words.

"No you're not." Booth said quietly.

"Why not?" Parker asked angrily. Booth didn't answer. "Dad, what's going on?" Once again, no reply. "Bones, what's wrong?" Parker asked Temperance, who turned around in her seat.

"Park…your mom is moving. Without you." She said bluntly. She watched as Parker's eyes got the same expression as hers did when her parents had abandoned her.

"No…I don't believe you." Parker said, tears welling up in his big brown eyes. Temperance quickly took off her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat. She buckled herself back up and put her arm around Parker's shoulder.

"Parker, you know that I went through the same thing…" She said as he put his head on her shoulder and cried. "It's okay to cry. Let it all out." She whispered. Parker looked up and saw his father looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"She left because of you…" He said quietly, sitting up. Booth's eyes got wide.

"Parker, no--"

"She left because you were always taking me from her! It's your fault!" He screamed. Temperance grabbed his shoulders and held him back, shushing him. He looked up at her, then slowly leaned forward in his seat. "I hate you." He told Booth, who gasped and held his breath. Parker leaned back in his seat and once again began to cry into Temperance's shoulder.

She looked into the front seat and saw just how much Parker's words had hurt Booth. He was driving, but she could tell his mind was somewhere else.

By the time he saw the car swerving in the other lane, it was too late…

I know, a little angsty...but the last story had so much fluff...oh well. I hope you still liked it!!


End file.
